How Di Lung Got A Girl
by Rosie-Love98
Summary: So...how would Di Lung get hitched the Parachute Lady? Simple: with broken legs.


As a man of blue blood, Di Lung had always been...Di Lung. Wealthy, inventive and extremely impulsive, heaven only knows how this Chinese American could be humbled and not die in the process. It is true his encounters with the lovable dog, Courage, would usually do the trick. But, there was one other incident that Di Lung, or anyone else, saw coming.

On a sunny, summer day, the Empress's nephew was driving in his 1950's red corvette along the roads of Nowhere, Kansas. Things were going fine until a nearby truck was in the wrong lane. The two vehicles were just about to collide but Lung and the driver had swerved to opposite directions in a nick of time. While the truck driver managed to get into the correct line safely, poor Di Lung had crashed into a big, wooden sign. He was not hurt, but his care was covered in scratches, and dents.

"Watch where ya goin', ya foo!", Di Lung yells at the truck that had already driven off. Now with a wrecked corvette, the young lad was forced to go to the sign's owner; the head of Nowhere's Skydiving Center, Mr. Green. Once entering the place, Di Lung had met with an unsuspecting Green. Seeing the youth's angry disposition, Mr. Green asked what was the matter. Only to get Lung's harsh reply.

"A stupid trunk made me crash into your sign!"

"Huh…", Mr. Green was surprised, "Didn't think that thing was that stable…"

"What am I gonna do now?!"

"Calm down, first of all. Second, I'll call a tow truck to take your car to the nearest repair shop. In the meantime, don't you want to go parachuting?"

"No way! That's for...for...!",

Di Lung was about to rant on when, from another room, something caught the Chinese youth's eyes. A beautiful young lady with raven black hair, and large, emerald green eyes.

"Who…", Di Lung stammered, "Who's that?"

"Oh that's my daughter, Talia.", answered who was completely unaware of Di Lung's resent change. "She's a pro at parachuting just like her mother. Anyway, you wanna skydive or-"

"Yes!"

Faster than a speeding bullet, Di Lung ran all the way to the plane where he would meet Talia. In his head, she would be impressed by his enthusiasm. When finding him there, the lass just confused.

"What the-I just saw you with my dad. How did you get her so quick?"

"Simple: I'm fast! A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Talia rolls her eyes while leaving to another part of the plane. Needless to say, Di Lung was rather confused.

"Yo, what's up?"

The plane began to take flight. Soaring from the ground and through the cloudy skies, the divers were preparing the protocol. All except Di Lung. He tried to tell Mr. Green about the situation but he was too busy giving out instructions to other people. Right after, everyone began to jump off. At this point, Di Lung was planning to just stay inside the plane. But a clueless Talia pushed him out while she was getting off, herself.

"Woman!", Di Lung yelled, "What are you doing?!"

All Talia could do was retort, "Look, if you forgot to pack your parachute, that's your problem! And don't you land on me!"

Down, down, down, the two fell until Talia activated her parachute. Allowing her to gently land back to earth.

"Phew!", she sighed, "Another clean geta-"

Di Lung lands right on her with a *THUD!*. The crash was so bad, the pair had to go to the hospital with broken legs. Needless to say, Talia was not happy. So, she got her crutches and went to Di Lung's room. Mainly to berate him.

"This is terrible! I can't parachute like this!"

"You shouldn't have pushed me off!"

"And you should've remembered your parachute!"

To make a long story short, the two would surprisingly get along following their three-hour spat. The peacemaker was either Di unintentionally getting a laugh out of Talia or Talia flirting with him. Ask them which was it, and get ready for conflicting answers. Anyway, over their time at the hospital, love began to blossom. So much so, they began to date for a while. And a year later, Di Lung and Talia would wind up marrying while doing yet another parachute routine. Though they love the marital life, they forget that it exist. Talia would be off in the skies while Di Lung would go on his crazy schemes. Still, deep down, their hearts refuse to seperate.


End file.
